Curse of the Murderers
by yellowhairedkid
Summary: A group of seven students entered a forbidden room, will they ever stop the curse or they themselves will infect by it and DIE! full description at the Chapter...
1. Curse of the Murderers

**Cursed of the Murderer**

 **Author: yellowhairedkid**

 **Genre: Mystery/Thriller, Horror, Romance, Humor**

 **Languages: English (Sorry for the grammars).**

 **Warnings: AU, OC, OOC**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama 1000%, 2000%, and Revolutions.**

 **Description:**

 **In a certain, peaceful, beautiful, big, old, and HAUNTED school, there is a legend, whenever who is step in the last room at the end of room level of the third years will be cursed, and speaking of curse, a group of seven students was innocently and curiously step inside the "cursed" room, and the tale begins, one after another died, and they must find a way to stop the curse  
Will they be able to stop the curse of the murderer? Or they will be hunted FOREVER.**

 **Characters:**

 **1** **Shinomiya Natsuki – Yellow**

 **2** **Tokiya Ichinose – Blue**

 **3** **Aijima Cecil – Green**

 **4** **Ren Jinguji – Orange**

 **5** **Ittoki Otoya – Red**

 **6** **Shou/Syo Kurusu – Gold**

 **7** **Hijirikawa Masato – Navy Blue**

 **8** **Nanami Haruka – Pink**

 **9** **Kaoru Kurusu - Gold**


	2. Chapter 1

**/Chapter 1: Orpheus University**

 **His POV:**

Walking in the hallway was so fun when you have friends.

But for me, well I am all alone and lonely in the four corners of the room, trying to find out what is my purpose.

" **Good morning class!"** the teacher came in, the famous superstar idol, Tsukimiya Ringo.

" **Good morning!"** what a tiresome day. I want to sleep again.

I yawn a little minute and positioned myself at my chair.

The teacher writes anything on the board that I cannot understand.

" _what is that?"_ i ask myself. _"I don't know, either!"_ well, it answered.

After that tiresome class, I manage to home in whole, not to mention that there are fan girls roaming around the campus, they always want your autograph, but of course it's not me, it's Ichinose Tokiya they also called him Hayato.

" _I don't care about them!"_ I walk straight into my room.

When I'm about to pass the last room in line with our room, I noticed that the door is open, so I closed it.

" **Why did they keep this open!?"** I quickly closed the door but someone caught my attention, I saw a boy standing inside, he is maybe 5' 3" feet high, such small boy.

He is facing the window in the back portion. So he is not facing me, maybe another student so I let it open and I walk away.

" **Wait—"** his voice broke.

I tilt my head and face the one who spoke. **"What is it-?"** I stuck there for a minute, the boy I see inside is now in front of me, he has no eyes, I don't know but his hair is covering his whole face.

" **Don't close the door!"** he said and by that I quickly ran away, shouting, screaming, cursing, I know this sounds weird to a guy shouting but you cannot blame me, I see a ghost.

As far as I can I ran until I reached the gate of my apartment.

" **Why are you—"** and to my surprise.

" **Holy shit—"** I was cut off.

" **Watch your words, Mr. Otoya!"** he said.

" **Why are you here, anyway?!"** I asked him while getting the key to my apartment.

" **Is there any extra room in your apartment?"** he asked while looking inside my apartment.

" **Um… Yes!"** I answered and get some juice at the refrigerator.

" **Can I sleep here? I can't find any apartment!"** He said as he sip the juice out of his glass.

" **Okay, that's alright with me!"** He quickly ran outside and grab the bag he pack.

" **You are so prepared!"** I sip the juice. **"By the way, Did you get kick out again?!"** I eat some cookies.

" **Nope!"** he said and get some cookies.

As we talked a lot, I accidentally look outside where the door is open, I see in the reflection of the boy I see earlier.

" **Ah, could you please close the door!"** and he closed the door, and we continued talking.

" **Where do you want school now?!"** I asked, it's 4:30 in the afternoon.

" **I heard this nice school, I don't know the name, but it's really beautiful!"** his imagining again.

" **Go to my school!"** I suggested. And he quickly nod as an answer.

 **-Mean While -**

" **I'm so full!"** he said as he put his arms around his stomach.

" **Because you ate so much!"** I said and put the things in the kitchen sink.

" **Go to sleep now!"** I walk upstairs. **"We'll be early tomorrow!"** I said as I open my room.

" **By the way, where is my room!"** he shout from outside of my room.

" **In front of my room!"** I shout inside my room.

I heard some opening door, maybe it him opening the room.

I changed clothes and go to sleep.

By the way, I am Ittoki Otoya!

And that is Aijima Cecil, my half-brother!

Well I'm going to sleep now or Jeff the killer will hunt me!

* * *

 **TBC... please review and fav if you want... no rude reviews please and i am so sorry for the wrong grammrs and typo errors, and sorry if i don't write a good story.. im just an amateur... :))**


	3. Chapter 2

**/Chapter 2: The Tale**

 **Shou's POV:**

I walk in the hallway of my new school along with my twin brother, we are both transferee.

" **Are we there yet?!"** I asked sounded bored, he is the one holding our class schedule and the key to our Apartment.

" **Nii-san! Please be serious about this! How many school did we apply!"** he looked seriously at me. **"This is the last school we applied, hope you are not kicked out of this school!"** he scolded me, I'm his big okay?! Why I am the one that scolded.

" **Shut up your mouth, kauro!"** I sounded a warning tone.

" **Are you two are the transferees?!"** a teacher approached us. **"Can we come in?!"** I asked coldly.

" **Such short for a high schooler!"** I heard someone said.

My eyes look for it until kaoru drag me into my chair.

" **why did you drag me?!"** I asked irritated.

"' **cause you've standing there!"** he answered, bluntly straight to the point.

The teacher discussed anything but I don't understand it, so I look at the window.

After the lesson, the teacher dismissed us, when I'm about to stand, I notice a red and green haired boy.

" **Do you want to eat first before going to the next room?!"** the red head asked.

" **Lets go to our next room first, save the eat for last!"** the green head answered.

" **Why are spacing out?!"** kaoru snap a finger infront of me.

" **Shut up, kaoru!:** I said coldly.

" **Your Unpleasant!"** he said and walk ahead of me.

" **Hey! Wait for me!"** I ran to catch up to him, he is so fast, now I breathe heavily.

While I'm catching my breath someone bump into me.

" **Sorry, are you okay?!"** It's a girl.

When I'm about to answered I feel that my legs soften and I kneel at the floor.

" **Nii-san, are you okay?!"** kaoru help me stand up and we go directly at the clinic.

 **-Clinic-**

" **Doc, what happened to him?!"** kaoru asked the doctor.

" **He has a heart condition, and he needs rest A LOT!"** kaoru release a huge sigh and help to stand up, the doctor said I must go home to have some rest.

While we kaoru and I was walking in the hallway, someone approach us.

" **Are you okay? Do you need company?!"** A Blue haired guy talked to us.

" **Yes, he is okay! But we don't need a company!"** kaoru, as always.

We continued to walk until we reach the parking lot.

 **Tokiya's POV:**

As I wandering around the school, I found a guy with a navy blue hair walking in circles.

" **Why are you walking in circles?!"** I asked him, he stop a moment of second and stare into my eyes and walk in circles again.

" **It's none of your business!"** he answered and walks away.

' _Why people always so cold to me?'_

I just go to my room and read some books there.

" **Good afternoon class!"** a teacher came in.

" **Good afternoon!"** we answered in unison.

" **Today I just have to give you an assignment!"** then she writes the assignment on the board, after that she dismissed us.

I still remember the boy earlier, he looks so pale, I wonder if he's okay!

" **It pour down suddenly, huh?!"** I was shock by the girl besides me.

" **Uh…"** I stuttered.

" **Nanami Haruka!"** she said and ask for a shake hand.

I shake hand with her. **"Ichinose Tokiya!"** and then suddenly a car stop in front of us.

" **Bye, see you!"** I watch haruka as she open the door of the car and went inside.

I wave my hand when the car rode off.

" **Hayato! Stop spacing out!"** a car in front of me stop.

I went inside the car.

" **What's happening hayato? You've been spacing out this past few days."** The male with glasses said.

" **its just nothing!"** I stare at the traffic road.

 **Otoya's POV:**

There's a transferee in our section. And they are twins.

" **Otoya, time to eat!"** cecil called out.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen.

We eat and after that he offer to wash the dishes.

" **Did you heard about the curse of the murderer at Orpheus University?"** cecil started a conversation.

" **Nope, why?!"** I answered while focusing on the book I've read.

" **They said it's a little boy, around 5' 3" in height and has no eyes!"** the green head said while putting the dishes in the tray.

I stare at him the moment I heard it.

" **Little boy? No eyes?!"** and then I remembered the boy I saw at the school.

" **Why'd you ask? Otoya?!"** after he placed the plates, spoons, and forks at the tray he walk and sit infront of me.

I shake my head. **"Nothing! Just nevermind it!"** I said and focus on reading.

" **I'll be going to my room! I'm going to sleep!"** he said and walk upstairs while me is still reading the book.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

I almost jump at my chair when I heard the telephone rings.

" **Hello? What is it?"** I answered the phone quickly.

" **I want to speak to Ittoki Otoya?!"** it was a girl on the other line. **"Speaking"…**

" **Don't be late tomorrow!"** then it hung up! What was happened?

After that _weird conversation_ I managed to put the books away and go to my room and have some sleep.

When I'm at my bed, I remembered again the last words that stuck me the most.

 _Don't be late tomorrow?! What happening tomorrow?!_

* * *

 **Please support! review and favorite... no harsh or rude comments please...**


End file.
